A veces el remedio es peor que la enfermedad
by D.E.S.E.S.P.E.R.A.C.I.O.N
Summary: ¿Problemas para dormir? ¿Hermanos distanciados? ;la fiebre puede volver locos hasta a los más cuerdos ¿verdad Hikaru? Oneshot, HikaruxKaoru


¡Hola a todos! Hoy dejo un pequeño oneshot de mis queridos gemelos que encontré mientras buscaba una par de historias que había dejado en el tintero hace bastante tiempo. Esto sucede luego de mi anterior historia "¿Kaoru es nombre de chica?", y tengo lo que sería la continuación, cuando los gemelos ya están más "creciditos" aunque como esa es más larga tardaré en subirla. Bueno, espero que les guste y que no olviden dejar sus comentarios ^^_ que, mientras no contengan "malas palabras" (por último busquen sinónimos ¬¬) son bien recibidos _

_**°°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°°° °°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°° °°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°° °°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°° °°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°°° °°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°° °°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo**ººº_

**_" A veces el remedio puede llegar a ser peor que la enfermedad"_**

-Kaoru, ¿estás bien?- Hikaru intentaba despertarlo zarandeándolo suavemente

-¿eh? - le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de lo que ocurría."Así que todo había sido un sueño", pensó aliviado- Sí, estoy bien Hika... - se detuvo sorprendido al notar que algo bajaba por su mejilla ¿había estado llorando? Se volteó rápidamente, tal vez – y era, en realidad lo más probable- al estar a oscuras Hikaru no lo hubiera notado- Estoy cansado... quiero dormir un poco más...

-¿tenías una pesadilla?

-mm... creo que sí – comentó mientras se acomodaba

-¿no quieres hablar de ello, Kaoru?- le preguntó mientras lo abrazaba

-no es necesario...

-está bien – dijo el otro algo decepcionado. Iba a darse vuelta pero fue detenido por el menor

-Hikaru... ¿podrías quedarte así? Al menos hasta que... me duerma

Por toda respuesta Hikaru volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos, estrechándolo fuertemente contra su cuerpo

Los días pasaron y Kaoru continuaba teniendo el mismo sueño, y lo que era peor, tanto su rendimiento escolar como en otros "asuntitos" (es cosa de hermanos XD) iba de mal en peor, cosa que estaba preocupando e irritando a su hermano mayor. Además de que le fastidiaba el hecho de que Kaoru no le dijera que le pasaba y se hubiera empeñado en mantener su excusa de "te mueves mucho al dormir y me incomoda" al momento de decirle acerca de dormir juntos (y eso que **solo** era dormir "uno al lado del otro"), aún cuando ambos sabían que no era una buena excusa ya que Hikaru siempre había sido así y no constituía ningún problema para ellos

Así que una noche decidió que esa situación no podía seguir; no soportaba no poder hacer suyo a su hermano y aún más, no toleraba que Kaoru no lo sintiera tanto como él.

Esa tarde en particular su hermano había recibido varias llamadas de atención de los profesores por estar distraído en clases e incluso en una ocasión se había dormido durante las actividades del club, por lo que decidieron regresar más temprano que de costumbre a su casa e inmediatamente después de llegar le había ordenado que comiera algo ligero y que luego se fuera a la cama, con la esperanza de que una buena dosis de sueño ayudara a su pronta recuperación...

Así que, cuando el reloj marcó las diez de la noche (y el piso de la habitación del mayor ya peligraba con romperse de tanta impaciencia de la que había sido víctima), salió de su habitación y caminó a tientas por el pasillo – no había querido encender la luz para no llamar la atención- hasta el cuarto de su gemelo. Abrió sigilosamente la puerta, se introdujo en la habitación y la cerró cuidadosamente introduciendo la llave en la cerradura, aunque ,luego de girarla, no se molestó en guardarla, dejándola reposar en su lugar, cual vigía al acecho.

-Así no podrán abrirla desde fuera – pensó

Se dirigió hacia la cama de su hermano y se introdujo en ella – con un pequeño sentimiento de culpa y de incomodidad (este último quien sabe por qué)- se acercó a Kaoru y...

-pero que demonios!

Se encontró con el cuerpo de su hermano ardiendo y cubierto de una capa de sudor de pies a cabeza. Fue entonces cuando notó el por qué de su incomodidad; las sábanas estaban húmedas.

-Maldición! - murmuró mientras buscaba un nuevo pijama para su hermano, luego de poner una toalla húmeda sobre su frente. Encontró uno y fue hacia Kaoru. Al tomarlo sintió sus temblores y no pudo evitar sentirse... "excitado" (¬¬)

¡En que tonterías estaba pensando! Comenzó a desvestirlo; primero le sacó la camisa que llevaba evitando mirar "más de lo necesario"; no quería hacer alguna estupidez que pudiera comprometer la salud (o la integridad) de su hermano (si, en estos casos era su hermano XD). Pero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no molestarlo, el continuo contacto de su piel con el aire frío del ambiente hizo que una corriente particularmente intensa hiciera vibrar el cuerpo de su Kaoru, despertándolo.

-¿Hikaru?

-Kaoru, ¿estás bien?

-mm... ¿qué hora ...? ¡oye, pero que haces! - exclamó al ver lo que Hikaru hacía (se disponía a quitarle los pantalones n.n)

-ah! no, no me malinterpretes Kaoru – se apresuró a añadir al ver la mirada de su hermano- es solo que... pues... estabas hirviendo y todo sudado así que pensé que lo mejor era cambiarte. Ya cambié tus sábanas – entiéndase tender un nuevo par sobre las otras n.n- y ahora estaba pues...

-gracias Hikaru – agregó el otro de manera dulce mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-de nada – contestó un tanto aliviado

Se miraron fijamente por un instante, luego de lo cual Hikaru se apresuró a continuar con su tarea, mucho más complicada ahora que Kaoru estaba consciente.

Le sacó los pantalones y entonces se detuvo.

-¿Hikaru?

-¿eh?- respondió algo confuso (y es que en esa situación ¿quién puede pensar claramente?)

-creo que es mejor que los cambies también – comentó con un inocente sarcasmo

-cla... claro... - retiró la ropa interior de su hermano pero nuevamente se detuvo, podía sentir el miembro de Kaoru palpitando suavemente

-¿qué pasa Hikaru? No estarás nervioso ¿o si?

-Por supuesto que no imbécil (para ese entonces ya no se podía distinguir quien era el que tenía fiebre)

-Hikaru déjate de tonterías – repuso un divertido Kaoru- déjalo que yo lo hago- en dos segundos estuvo listo ,y, poniéndose de pie caminó (más bien se tambaleó) hasta el baño

-¿qué buscas Kaoru?

-Esto- dijo mostrando una tableta- me tomo una de esta y en cinco minutos estoy listo

-¿listo?

-si... es decir, por "algo" - hizo énfasis en la palabra- estás aquí , ¿no?

Y sólo entonces Hikaru recordó el por qué de su visita

-yo...

-querías hablar ¿no? - preguntó divertido

-sí, así es yo...

-no te preocupes, no pienso escabullirme

-¿eh?

-Hasta yo creo que esto no puede seguir así

-¿entonces me dirás...?

-te diré lo que quieras saber Hikaru, nada más – agregó con una sonrisa

-supongo que tendré que conformarme entonces – respondió el mayor, devolviéndole la sonrisa- bueno, lo primero que quiero que me digas es desde cuando estás enfermo

-la verdad es que no lo estoy... es cierto – agregó al ver la mirada de incredulidad de su hermano- me pasa cuando... tengo sueños especialmente feos

-cuando dices eso... ¿te refieres a las pesadillas?

-sí...

-quieres decir que todo este tiempo has...

-estado teniendolas, sí

-¿y por eso no podías dormir? - soltó una pequeña carjada y un suspiro de alivio- ¿eso era todo? Por favor Kaoru ya no eres un niño, no me des estos sustos... además – agregó al ver que el otro callaba- si ese era el caso ¿no habría sido mejor si me hubieras dejado acompañarte?

-Tal vez... pero, no quería molestarte ... al parecer hablaba dormido o algo así y tú te estabas preocupando

-pero aún así...

-bueno, también quería pensar en algunas cosas

-¿cómo cuáles?

-Tú, yo, y lo que estamos haciendo, por ejemplo – dijo apartando la vista

-¿y?

-¿y qué?

-¿Qué concluiste?

-Hikaru... ¿recuerdas aquella noche? , me refiero a la última en la que dormimos juntos

-claro que sí – constestó con una pizca de resentimiento en su voz

-me refiero a lo que te dije

-lo de tu sueño y eso, ¿no?

-Si

-pues ya ves que lo recuerdo

-las pesadillas... siempre es la misma y siempre tienen relación con ese sueño, pero ¿sabes algo? Olvida lo que te dije esa noche. Ahora estoy seguro de lo que significa

-te escucho – respondió al tiempo que tomaba una de las manos del menor

-que existe alguien aquien amo enormemente y que no podría seguir viviendo si desapareciera o si me dejara, y que aunque a veces quiera convencerme de lo contrario, eso nunca va a cambiar... no importa que tan idiota nos comportemos, no importa cuánto sufra a su lado ... es algo que estaba grabado a fuego... desde el día en que nacimos...

-¿te refieres a mi?

-¡no, imbécil estoy hablando de Hika-chan... ya sabes, lo extraño mucho, desde que se fue con Haruka...! ¡por supuesto que hablo de ti! - repuso con ojos llorosos

-gracias Kaoru... - tomó con delicadeza la mano que reposaba junto a la suya y la besó con ternura- oye...

-dime

-¿me dejarías...?

-claro que puedes dormir aquí

-si, pero...

-no arruines el momento Hikaru – susurró el pequeño, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. Acto seguido, le dió la espalda y se cubrió con un par de sábanas

-Ni modo – comentó el otro con una sonrisa

-y apropósito Hikaru

-¿qué pasa?

-Me sorprendiste

-¿eh?

-¿no crees que cuando alguien está ardiendo, tanto que incluso humedece las sábanas, es mejor llamar a un médico o al menos a los sirvientes? ¿Será que se te está pegando lo imbécil del Rey?

-B-bueno... es sólo que... no quería que nadie te viera así

-no seas tonto, las sirvientas nos han vestido desde pequeños, y tenemos un médico familiar ¿por qué ahora...?

-he estado pensando Kaoru – ínterrumpió el mayor, con una voz totalmente seria

-¿en qué? - preguntó el otro, extrañado por el cambio

-voy a convertirme en doctor

-¿a qué viene eso?

-¿No es obvio? Así sólo yo podría ponerte las manos encima

- creo que es verdad lo que dicen - comentó con un notorio suspiro

-¿el qué?

-el que a veces el remedio puede llegar a ser peor que la enfermedad – contestó y sin más apagó la luz del velador (que en algún momento de la historia fue prendida ^^), dejando a un muy confundido Hikaru.

Probablemente el mayor de los Hitachiin padecería de insomnio esa noche, en un vago intento de decifrar las palabras de su gemelo.


End file.
